<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dernière nuit by AlexieUtopie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619634">Dernière nuit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie'>AlexieUtopie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shaman King (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Loneliness, Romance, Tragedy, last night - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ils savaient tous les deux que Yoh faisait semblant de dormir, et Anna pouvait apercevoir ses cheveux, un peu son visage. Mais ce n'était plus suffisant."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dernière nuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dispositions légales : <em>Shaman King</em> appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.</p><p>Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 30 août 2014.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ce jour était enfin arrivé. Dès que le matin arriverait, Yoh devrait partir en laissant Anna derrière lui. Le jeune Shaman n'arrivait pas vraiment à se faire à cette idée, et il traina plus longtemps que d'habitude, dehors, avec son ami, regardant tout autour de lui comme pour imprimer chaque élément dans son esprit. Manta le quitta, trop tôt à son goût, et Amidamaru était déjà rentré. Mais Yoh resta encore un moment dehors, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit. Alors seulement il rentra.</p><p>	Anna l'avait attendu, bien sûr. Il était allé se coucher sans même la saluer, et elle ne le supportait pas. C'était son dernier jour auprès d'eux. Et au fond d'elle, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à l'admettre. Elle lui en voulait un peu, même si elle savait qu'il ne faisait que tenir sa promesse et suivre son cœur. Anna ne voulait pas qu'il dorme comme un bébé, sereinement, alors que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient... Alors elle lui jeta ses affaires dessus et lui donna ses derniers ordres, en prenant bien soin de le réveiller. Ils savaient tous les deux que Yoh faisait semblant de dormir, et Anna pouvait apercevoir ses cheveux, un peu son visage.</p><p>	Mais ce n'était plus suffisant.</p><p> </p><p>- Ce soir... Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ?</p><p>	C'était la première fois que Yoh entendait un tel ton dans la voix d'Anna. Elle lui demandait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas un ordre qu'elle lui donnait, mais bien une supplication. Yoh eut un effroyable coup au cœur : il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre ce ton, qui lui rappelait trop la réalité de leur séparation prochaine.</p><p>	Car ils savaient tous les deux ce que devenir Shaman King signifiait. Ce soir était probablement la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Et Yoh savait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Anna en lui demandant cela. Ce serait leurs adieux. Leur ultime acte d'union, scellant à jamais leur destin ensemble.</p><p>	La dernière fois qu'ils auraient l'occasion de se dire qu'ils s'aimaient.</p><p>- ...Oui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Quand viendra l'aurore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le soleil venait à peine de se lever lorsque Anna ouvrit doucement les yeux, et pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il était déjà trop tard... Non, en vérité, elle savait qu'il était déjà trop tard : à côté d'elle, le lit était vide, et Anna savait ce que cela signifiait. Trop même. Yoh devait avoir rejoint ses amis au point de rendez-vous, pour qu'ils se rendent ensemble à l'aéroport. Pour le grand départ...</p><p>	La jeune fille regarda lentement tout autour d'elle, posant ses yeux sur chacun des objets de Yoh, cherchant à travers eux une dernière trace de vie, une preuve de sa présence dans ce lieu. Mais tout lui semblait incroyablement irréel, comme un mauvais rêve. Elle commençait à ressentir une certaine amertume à les regarder, tandis que l'étrange sensation de creux au fond de son cœur ne cessait de s'accroître.</p><p>	Frissonnant, elle se rendit compte soudain qu'elle avait froid, terriblement froid. Comme si, déjouant le beau temps visible à travers la fenêtre, l'hiver la narguait en s'installant dans la chambre. Sa chambre. Leur chambre.</p><p>	Sans un mot, Anna retourna se blottir sous la couverture, à la recherche de chaleur, de son odeur, de sa présence. Mais en vain. Il était vraiment parti, la laissant seule ici.</p><p>	Jamais auparavant la jeune fille ne s'était-elle rendue compte d'à quel point cet endroit était grand et vide...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>